NOCTURNE
by The Rouge Pirate
Summary: Continues after The End in New Moon. Chronicles Edwards new life in Los Angeles, where one night he stumbles upon a mysterious girl in the woods. EdwardOC. Dont like it, dont read.


Okay. So I was sitting in my living room, and just five minutes ago I had a brilliant idea and it just sorta popped into my head, so now I'm writing a story on it.

Here is a warning for you Twilight fans out there (I happen to be insanely devoted as well) This is NOT a Bella-Edward Story…I'm dreadfully sorry, but to all of you who are fans of the wonderful couple (I am to, don't get me wrong) This story does not revolve around them. Instead if revolves around Edward and my own little creation of a character. I hope you like her, because I love her bunches.

This story takes place after Edward leaves Bella with his "family", and it chronicles his journey after Forks, where he finds a mysterious battered girl in the woods that changes his world in more ways than one. Yes you will see all of the old faces and some of the new. So read on and enjoy. Please review :D

I might have subconsciously taken an idea from Underworld, so I'm just telling you that I wasn't copying or anything, its just sorta part of my story, savvy?

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Twilight, it was created by the insanely wonderful Stephanie Meyer. All hail.

oOoOoOoOoO

**_...N_** o c**_ t_** u r n **_e..._**

KILLER

I don't think that it had actually hit me yet…or it had, and I just chose to ignore the full impact. I wasn't really sure when it would finally sink into my dead cold brain, all I knew was that when it did everything would completely change.

My world would collapse, and I along with it. Memories would shatter into a million tiny fragments like glass and I would have to put the pieces back together just so I could properly remember the way _she_ talked, or the smile that would light up _her_ eyes every time _she_ looked at me.

_Her_ voice, _her_ sweet, melodic voice already seemed like soft music in the wind, slowly drifting away into nothingness, and I desperately tried to catch hold, some how trap it In a bottle, or memorize it before it floated away with the breeze. My attempts were in vain.

A week…it had only been one week, not even a week, five days since I last saw _her_. Isabella Swan. The love of my life. The only girl I had ever felt so strongly for, that even now it killed me to be without her.

Did she think of me now? Did I haunt her dreams? Did she miss me at all?

The were ridiculous questions I already knew the answer to. Yes, she was thinking of me often. Of course, I haunted her every sleeping thought and every waking minute. Undeniably she missed me. Thought I couldn't read her mind-even if I could the distance would have been to great- but I could feel it. Rolling waves of numbness that radiated through me. I couldn't stop them. I wasn't sure that I wanted to either. It was proof that she was live. Proof that she was safe. Proof that she was away from creatures like me…it lease I hoped she was.

I kept telling myself that it was for the best. It was better for her, and it was better for me. I didn't deserve her. She was light. Pure, amazing light with warmth and softness…light that I didn't deserve. Everything I touch dies. I was the meaning of death…the embodiment of darkness. A creature of the night. I wasn't even human.

That's what hurt the most. I wished that I was. I prayed I was. That way I could have been with her. She would have been safe with a human. A normal human being wouldn't want to rip out her throat and ravish in her blood when she simply cut her finger on a birthday present.

I was doing this for her. I loved her. I wanted the best for her…I didn't want to kill her.

The thought "Cruel to be Kind" came into my mind often over the past week. I knew I had hurt her. More than I had ever wanted to. I probably had broken her…but she would move on. It was inevitable. She would stop mourning, she would feel again and she would find someone else. Someone safe. Someone not me.

I felt myself choke down a growl. That thought angered me more than it should have. That was why we had left, so she could find someone else, someone better. Someone _human_, but still, it angered me more than anything to think of another man being with her. Smelling her. Touching her. Kissing her.

Actually in enraged me, and Instantly, I felt a flare of jealousy and possessiveness curl around me like a red hot vine fire.

Why? Why did I have to make her suffer? Forget my suffering, it was her. I cared about her. Why was everything so messed up? It had been perfect. She had been happy, I had been content…it really wasn't fair in the slightest…not at all.

_Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair._

Her voice echoed through my head, and I quickly moved to embed it in my memory. She had told me that, I remembered clearly, it was the first conversation we had had together. How could I forget?

There was also one thing I would never forget, it would haunt me for the rest of my life, there was no denying that.

The look on her face when I told her…

Filled with pain, and then suddenly emotionless. Numbness, I realized later. She was numb. I did that to her. Made her unfeeling. Her eyes had sparkled with the sheen of diamond tears, but none had fall. It least they hadn't when I was there. I had no doubt that afterwards she cried. I did that to her.

Instantly I felt disgusted with myself. I had never wanted to hurt her, and I did, in the worst way possible. I broke her heart, something I had never in my entire existence wanted to do to her.

I told myself that she would understand, that one day she might even thank me for giving her normalcy, for giving her a better life, for keeping her alive.

Or maybe…

She would detest me. Hate me. Despise me.

That was exactly what I didn't want, but if she did, I really couldn't blame her.

I had hurt her. Crushed her. Killed her.

She had every right to hate me. I had no right at all to hope she didn't otherwise.

oOoOoOoOo

I know its short to start with, but it will get longer, trust me. The next chappies are sorta…trick chapters. Forgive me please, but when she did it in the book I was ecstatic! I mean really, it made me giddy when I turned the page.

Review please. It will get interesting, I promise. You just will have to wait and be loyal. :D


End file.
